


Impela

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Impela

UJaime ubuke ngakwesobunxele sakhe ekhungathekile. Kuzwa konke akulungile. Uyiguquguqula, welula iminwe yakhe, bese iqala futhi. Usuvele uyazi ukuthi akukuhle lokho. I-engele ayisebenzi. Isandla sakhe sobunxele sigoqekile kungathi asikaze sithinte iqhude ngaphambili. Yikuphi, manje njengoba uJaime ecabanga ngakho, kungenzeka akukwenzi njalo. Isandla sakhe sobunxele kungenzeka nokuthi siyisihambi.

Kwesinye futhi isikhumbuzo ngesimo sakhe. Uzobuya angabe esaziphinda. Ngabe uzohlala engashayi mkhuba ngempela lapho engekho kuCersei? Ngabe uzozinikela ekuthintweni kwentombazane ebhulekini? Ungathanda ukusho ukuthi ... kodwa ubulukhuni phakathi kwemilenze budingeka kakhulu. Uthatha umoya ojulile, azibophelele esihlahleni ngesiqu sakhe. Ethuka buthule, uqala kabusha.

Iminwe emine, isithupha esisodwa, neqhude lakhe. Bonke kufanele bazana ngokusondelene. Noma kunjalo imivimbo yakhe isavaliwe. Abamenzeli lutho.

'Akusizi ngalutho,' kusho iqhude lakhe ngokudelela. 'Akusizi ngalutho.'

UJaime uluma izindebe zakhe, eshaya isiphunzi sakhe emthini. Lapho eguqula ikhanda, ubona uBrienne embuka buthule.

Ucabanga ukuzimboza, kepha yini iphuzu? Ujika ubheke kuye, ancike ngesihluku esihlahleni. Ngokubonga kwakhe, ugcina amehlo akhe ebheke kuye ngemuva kwalesifishane sokuqala, esimangele.

UJaime uyahlebela, "Hhayi-ke." "Ngijabule."

"Kanjani?"

"Indoda ebambene ngesandla engakwazi ngisho nokuzikhulula." Imkhonkotha esikhundleni sesandla sakhe kulokhu.

UBrienne ubheka iqhude lakhe ngaleso sikhathi, elifunda. Ngaphansi kokubuka kwakhe ngokungazelele uJaime uzizwa lukhuni ngokwengeziwe, uma lokho kungenzeka. Uyabheda manje. “Ngiyacela, ...” Esho ukumtshela ukuthi amshiye.

Esikhundleni salokho uyabuza. "Ngabe ufuna isandla?"

UJaime umgqolozele. Ukuxaka okukhulu kombuzo kumenza ahleke. Impela ufuna isandla. Uyini ngaphandle kwesandla? Lutho. UBrienne uphenduka ukuze ashiye futhi ukuhleka kwakhe kufe emphinjeni wakhe.

“Bengingaqondile.” Uyagwinya. "Lokhu ..." Uphakamisa isiqu sakhe, uzama ukusichaza ngaphandle kokusho.

UBrienne unikina ikhanda.

"Wake ... ... UJaime uqala ngokumangazayo.

"Yikho noma ikuphi okwenziwa ugwadule okungenza omunye." UBrienne uyamtshela.

Ah, uJaime ucabanga ukuthi, uzoba nalo mbono ngemuva kokusebenzela uRenly. Noma kunjalo, akamlungisi. Esikhundleni salokho umane aziqinise njengoba esusa amagilavu akhe futhi esondela.

UBrienne akabheki ubuso bakhe njengoba isandla sakhe sibamba ishafti lakhe. UJaime ubopha ukububula, ancike ikhanda lakhe emuva kwesihlahla. Manje kuzizwa kulungile. Isandla sakhe siyakwazi, siqine futhi sikhexile ekuqhumeni inkemba. Ucishe enze sengathi ngeyakhe njengoba isithupha sakhe sehla phezu kwaso. Wayemhlekisa, athi, ukube bekungomunye umuntu wesifazane, kepha uBrienne akazi ukuthi uzomgcona kanjani.

Uyishaya ngemivimbo emnandi, ebuka indlela okhalweni lwakhe luhamba ngayo, efaka isandla sakhe ngentshiseko. Ukuphefumula kukaJaime kuza ngokushesha futhi ngokushesha futhi ngandlela-thile uyazi ukunciphisa ukubambeka kwakhe, akhiphe injabulo ngaphandle futhi kumenze akhiphe umoya. Uyamgqolozela, emcabanga nje okwesikhashana, ukuthi kungaba njani ukumqabula ... futhi uyeza, echitha iminwe yakhe.

UBrienne ususa isandla sakhe futhi iqhude likaJaime alikaze lidabuke kangako empilweni yalo yonke.

“Kwakubukeka ngathi kuyanelisa.” Kubona uBrienne. Ubheka ukungaphatheki kahle okukhona kuye.

“Impela.” UJaime uyavuma. "Uma kwenzeka udinga, nginga ..." Ubona ukubukeka emehlweni akhe (ezibuza ukuthi uzoba muhle kanjani ngesandla sakhe sobunxele phakathi kwemilenze yakhe, akukho sihawu, ilukuluku nje) aqede, "... sebenzisa Ulimi. ”Esho ngokuxwaya.

Amehlo kaBrienne ayakhula. "Ngicabanga ukuthi usejwayeze kakhulu umkhuba."

“Akunjalo njengoba ubungacabanga, kodwa yebo. Kancane. ”Ucabanga ngoCersei, bese ethatha isandla sikaBrienne. Uwushiya ngokunqikaza, aqaphele njengoba ewuphakamisela emlonyeni wakhe. UJaime ukhotha iminwe yakhe ihlanzekile ngamunye ngamunye, ejabulela indlela isandla sakhe esithuthumela ngaphansi kolimi lwakhe.

“Akudingeki lokho,” ehlebeza ekugcineni.

UJaime ukhonkotha intende yakhe esifubeni eside, esibanzi, embheka.

"Kodwa ngizowukhumbula lo msebenzi."

UJaime ukubala njengokunqoba.


End file.
